Bloodlust
by angelinaholloway
Summary: Sara is apart of the gang of Lost Boys. But will she grab the attention of a certain indian? Dwayne/OC


Sara had just moved from Lisbon, Portugal to Santa Carla, California with her parents right after getting out of freshman year. A few months later, she had a great group of friends who she had met through Star, her best friend who she had met on the boardwalk when she first moved there. She even knew their darkest and most precious secret: they were vampires. And if she told anyone, _anyone,_ they would kill her. But the thing she didn't know is that they had plans for her, they wanted her to be part of the gang eternally. She had known the gang for about two or three years now and devolped a crush on one of them, Dwayne. He liked her too, but both are too shy to tell their true feelings. And that's where our story starts off...-She watched him with intensity, just waiting for him to look at her, to savor that one moment where he was looking at her whipped his hair out of his face, getting ready to get on his motorcycle. Also showing off, which he did often. He helped Laddie onto his bike and waited for the others to be ready as got on their motorcycle, except for Star who was riding with David and Sara who was riding with Paul. She didn't want it to be obvious that she liked Dwayne. The only ones who knew that she did was Star and Paul, the two she trusted most. After everyone was ready, they all sped off to Hudson's enjoyed the ride, even Dwayne who felt he had the world on his shoulders. Laddie cheered him up with his laughter and giggles. But even though the ride had taken his mind off his problem for a little bit, he knew what he had to do. He would have to say those three little words that everyone fears will escape their lips: _'I love you'._ He let the crashing waves soothe him as he mentally prepared for the scene taking place in a few was holding on to Paul tightly, enjoying herself and trying to forget her own personal demons. The wind made her hair thrash about wildly, and when it did, she swore she saw him looking at her. She shook it off as her imagination wanting him to look at her, when after all, it was the other way ride stopped and they were there. Sara flipped her hair around, trying to get all of the sand out of it. Star came beside her and pushed her over. They both laughed as Star helped her get back up. Laddie joined them."Laddie when the time's right, help me push Star over," she whispered to him."Okay!" Laddie exclaimed."Hey! What are you two schemeing up?" Star asked and Laddie just giggled. They all started to walk to the hangout, talking, laughing, just having a good time as usual. Sara and Laddie fell behind star at one point. Laddie punched Sara lightly on the arm. When she looked down, he pointed and they both nodded. They started running towards Star and took her down. They all fell to the ground and watched on, wanting to be part of it. He wasn't listening to what Paul was saying, just watching the three of them and especially Sara. He was thinking and for the first time in his life, _he was afraid._ He was afraid of rejection, which for him was worse than any kind of torture."Dwayne!" Paul came out of his hypnotized state."What?" he asked irratated."Just ask her. Get it over with. You know you'll feel better and will probably pay more attention. Or maybe it'll make it worse, I don't know, but just ask her," Paul urged on."I'm going to!" he snapped. Paul stopped looked at her laughing. It lit up her blue-green eyes and made her seem so alive. She looked towards him as he looked was looking at him, his dark hair was in his face so she couldn't see him. She kept on laughing however. It was funny how Star and Laddie made her her so numb to the feelings that she didn't want to all walked to the cave. There were hoots and hollers from all the guys as they came in and sat down. Dwayne was taking a torch and lighting the place. Laddie was behind him, observing him do it. but when Star sat down he ran to sit with her. Sara sat next to her also. The fire warmed her. It was a difference from the icy wind next to the ocean. She looked at Dwayne who was talking with Marko. The light made him look eerie, but beautiful. It made him look more animated and more like a vampire out of the saw Sara staring and looked to see what she was staring at, although she already knew the stopped, due to a sudden sound. Michael appeared, stumbling into the cave. Star's eyes lit up."Couldn't keep up this time Michael?" David smiled crookedly and sat down in between Sara and David. He wanted to sit next to Star, but he wasn't about to make Sara or Laddie motioned towards Marko. He got up and returned with a glass bottle with some red liquid inside. It sloshed around as he handed it to David. Everyone watched as he took a knew what was in the bottle. Sara was smart enough to take Star's advice and never drink out of it. She had always been curious though, what did it taste like?David offered it to everyone except Sara who he didn't bother with anymore, she always watched as Dwayne took a drink. Star described the 'wine' as intoxicating, but with Sara she just watched him drink it and she was intoxicated. She longed to pour her heart out to him, but would he think of that as just something a silly human girl would do? She didn't want to take the risk and find was nearing dawn. Sara realized she had to leave soon, or else she wouldn't have a ride home."Hey, can one of you give me a ride home?"Paul went to get up, but Dwayne pushed him down a little and stood mustered up some courage and said, "I'll take you home, Sara."Sara's heart skipped a beat. Dwayne, taking her home? It was as though time stood still and she and him were the only things moving. She got up slowly, saying bye to Star without really thinking about left the hangout. Both nervous and lightheaded, they made they're way outside to Dwayne's took in a deep breath. The pale moonlight was shining on Sara, she looked unnaturally mysterious and beautiful like some sort of powerful just looked up at him and then he put his hands on hers. A look a surprise came across her face, but he knew he couldn't turn back now. They stared into each others eyes, Sara into Dwayne's dark ones, and Dwayne into Sara's blue-green ones."Sara," he started, looking for the right words, "I'm not sure how else to say this. This is really hard. I love you. I have ever since Star introduced you to us. I will understand if the feeling isn't mutual. But I wouldn't be able to go on without telling you."There were tears in his eyes. He was sure he was about to face his biggest fear. To his surprise, Sara jumped and hugged him. Her human warmth was like feeling the sun was estatic. She knew he had been looking at her! She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his stone-cold cheek. She had a gigantic smile on her face. Nothing could make her more happy."So the feeling's mutual?" he asked."Yes!" she yelled into the cold night spun her around a few times. _"Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?"_ was the quote floating through Sara's head. But she didn't care what he was, devil, vampire, demon, it didn't matter. She loved him. And he loved both fell to the ground. A veil of sand covered them as they laughed. They looked each other in the eyes and Sara, not usually one to make the first move, leaned in and kissed him. He put his hands around her and kissed back. His kiss was with more force, he was overpowering her but she didn't care. Sara didn't want it to stop, but she had to."What's the matter Sara?" he asked, worried he did something wrong or that she only said she loved him too to make him happy."I know how we can be together forever Dwayne," she was shocked, "Do you really want that? It's not as easy as you'd think.""I don't care. All I care about is the two of us.""You really mean it," he sounded amused and bewildered. How could any want that? But what he thought was selfishness took over. "I want us to be together forever too.""Lets go then," Sara said as she stood up, determined on her future, her walked back to the cave, back down to the crowd."David, give me that bottle," Sara demanded with Dwayne right behind her, ready to back her up.A flash of surprise flashed across David's face and he smiled. Star gave her a horrified look. David handed her the bottle. Then he looked behind her and gave Dwayne an even bigger smile as to say, _'Job well done.'_Sara took a large sip and tasted the contents. She knew it was blood, she knew it would change her, and she knew that she didn't care anymore. She suddenly felt dizzy, like Star described 'intoxicating.' She would have fallen if Dwayne hadn't caught her waist. Star gasped, everyone else had been the token 'goody-two shoes' of the group and now she was just like everyone was distracted by a noise coming from the entrance. Three boys made their way in. One of them was Sam. The other two were the Frog Brothers."Michael? Sara?" Sam asked meekly."Sam get out of here!" Michael yelled."Their running with this crowd Sam, their no different from the others," Edgar told had a wooden stake in hand and other assorted weapons ready. Sam's eyes moved from their main focus, his brother, and moved to the girl he used to know as his sister. She was being held by one of them and her eyes were cloudy, like something was wrong with her. He loved her and he loved Mike, he couldn't go through with their plan, he wouldn't."C'mon guys. Lets go," he said to was started to come back to her senses. She saw Sam and knew what he must've thought. Tears filled her eyes and she mouthed 'I'm sorry.'"Sam we came here to kill them. That's what we're going to do," Alan said."No. We're leaving. Let's go."Both brothers looked at the gang and then at Sam, back to the gang and then Sam again. Edgar sighed and started to walk back. Alan did the same. Sam looked back at Michael and Sara and was quiet for a few moments. Then David spoke."Congratulations Sara, you're really part of our group now."Sara smiled. But she didn't do this for them, she did it for Dwayne. And she was starting to regret it. Then Dwayne sat down and placed her next to him. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She changed her mind, she didn't regret this decision, she regretted that Sam did have the same views as she although that was the only downside, she couldn't stop thinking about. She thought it was for the better, their differences would've torn them apart she was happy as she sat with Dwayne. She could feel his body move when he breathed, even though it was unnecessary. He kissed her ever once in a while, showing his sweet side. The guys and Star talking was background noise. She knew her future was secure, eternal, and her kingdom come. Never had she been so happy, so blessed."I love you," Dwayne whispered in her ear."I love you too," she whispered in both smiled as he held her tighter. Both their hearts were saturated with love. Nothing could've made either of them more happy. The world could've ended and if they had each other, nothing else would matter.


End file.
